The present invention relates to a method of adding lecithin to chewing gum. Lecithin is used in chewing gum primarily as a softener, as well as a texture modifier, for gum base and as an emulsifier or dispersing agent for flavor. Typically, lecithin is employed in chewing gum in very small quantities--less than 1% by weight of the chewing gum composition. The fact that lecithin is used in very small quantities combined with the fact that relatively pure lecithin is physically a particulate solid presents difficulties with respect to adequately dispersing the lecithin in the chewing gum.
There are methods known by those skilled in the art of adding lecithin to chewing gum directed to achieving adequate lecithin dispersion. However, there are associated disadvantages to these known methods. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,288 to Glass et al., a method of adding lecithin to chewing gum is disclosed wherein the lecithin is first dissolved in the liquid flavor. After which, the liquid flavor is added to the chewing gum. Although the method disclosed in Glass et al. improves lecithin dispersion, it provides for little manufacturing flexibility. Specifically, the amount of lecithin added to a chewing gum is strongly dependent on the chewing gum's particular composition. Thus, the amount of lecithin added to the flavor for use in a particular chewing gum is quite specific to that chewing gum's particular composition. Therefore, a flavor containing a specific optimum amount of lecithin prepared for a particular chewing gum composition is less suitable for use in another chewing gum having a different composition. Thus, once the lecithin has been added to the flavor for use in a particular chewing gum, that particular batch of flavor would be inappropriate for addition to a different chewing gum composition, and, hence, the inflexibility of the method disclosed in Glass et al.
Another approach to the problem of achieving adequate lecithin dispersion throughout the chewing gum involves the dissolution of lecithin in an oil with the subsequent addition of the dissolved lecithin/oil composition to the chewing gum. Although providing for improved lecithin dispersion, the aforedescribed approach presents one primary disadvantage. Mainly, the oil is prone to oxidation, thereby imparting undesirable off-notes to the chewing gum's flavor and aroma.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for a method of adding lecithin to chewing gum which achieves improved lecithin dispersion throughout the chewing gum, while at the same time avoiding the previously discussed disadvantages associated with other methods of adding lecithin to chewing gum known in the art. Such a method of adding lecithin to chewing gum would be readily accepted and enjoy great commercial success.